A Half Breed Effort
by Devils That Cry
Summary: Blade xover By Arow "Vampires, great! And whats with this Blade guy? I mean really what kind of a name is Blade-Dante grins read it is good lol
1. Default Chapter

A.N: This is mine! A total Arow fic! You want Action and kick butt Dante style, then you're in the right place.

Disclaimer: Capcom and Marvel own this stuff and what good stuff it is. grin

* * *

**A Half Breed Effort.**

**Chapter 1. Toothy Gits**

The rain fell in sheets over the dark city.

On one of the many dark streets a dilapidated old building stood, with a red neon sign its door, which read; Devils Never Cry.

'_This bites'_ thought the white haired occupant of the building, he sat in the recliner, feet propped up on the desk, the phone sat idle next to a pile of ancient looking books.

On the far wall, impaled by blades of many varieties were trophies, skulls and various other body parts of strange creatures, monsters, demons, devils.

This wasn't your ordinary hireable hit man, for one he only killed _things_ from the underworld, and second, well the man dozing behind the desk wasn't exactly human.

He went by the name Dante, son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.

And his job description, he was a demon hunter, but as of late work had been slow, only a few hits in the past month, hell he was partly to blame ever since he had defeated Mundus on Mallet, there wasn't much devil activity.

Speaking of which., '_Where the hell is Trish_?' Dante thought to himself as he pulled himself out of his chair, stretching as he did so.

She had wandered off some time ago, saying she had 'something to take care of' What ever that meant.

Not that he was worried; the ex-minion of Mundus could quit easily take care of herself.

She couldn't have gone on a hunt, shed left Sparda behind; she very rarely went out without his father's old sword.

He was jostled out of his musings as the door to his shop opened to admit a tall man in a black suite and slicked back blond hair; Dante had a flash of Vergil but shook the memory away.

The man looked around in a board fashion then locked gases with Dante, who was feeling very uneasy in this guys presence, he didn't fell like a demon but there was definitely something inhuman about him.

"We're closed," Dante spoke guardedly.

The man regarded him and smiled showing off his large canines.

"Oh _I'm_ not looking for your services," He laughed to himself. "I am Loki, and my Master requires your…. Unique abilities," He ended with another smile.

At this Dante raised an eye bough, something was off, why did he get the impression he was being surrounded.

"Listen toothy I said we're closed so take a hike." He sat back down propping his feet up of the desk and butting his hands behind his head, the picture of tranquillity.

Loki sighed, "Oh well, I was hoping you would come willingly, but you _will_ accompany us Mr. Dante" At his words the doors swung open and again and at leased twenty people walked in looking buff.

Dante simply blew a strand of his silvery out of his eyes and looked levelly at his _'guests'_.

"Id really love to party, but you guys don't look up to it, and my partner would be bummed if I jammed without her so…" He let the sentence hang, and drew ebony and pointed it at Loki, who stood his ground then smiled and turned to leave, the others following.

Loki stopped as he reached the door, "Bring him." Then hell broke loose.

Before Dante could blink his desk was surrounded with toothy grins, Dante grinned in turn, "Let's rock."

He kicked the desk taking out those in front of it pulling a spinning jump from his chair drawing ivory as he did so, and let the lead rain down, as he landed he noticed a few of his assailants turn to dust, '_definitely not human'_ he thought as he pulled Sparda off the wall, he was jumped from behind, he thrust Sparda back effectively gutting his attacker who screamed and became a pile of ash; he spun the sword forward decapitating two, one dodged but a well placed bullet to the head via ivory sorted that out.

Next he was buried by a mass of snarling people trying to tear him apart, he was having none of it; after letting louse a few rounds from his faithful guns, he got his feet under him and jumped up sending bodies flying everywhere; he came down slicing one clean in two no time to gloat he spun, flinging Sparda at the bastard who was trying to use his shotgun, effectively cutting the guy in half before the sword even hit the wall. Using ebony he blew away a prick who got a little too close giving him time to pull Alastor off the wall and swung for two more heads, more ashes on the floor.

A madman screamed and jumped above Dante who merely raised Alastor and let gravity do the work, the man screamed as he impaled himself and ashes fell around Dante like grey snow.

He turned to his next assailant only to find him exiting the building in a hurry. He lowered Alastor and looked around the trashed office, '_why is this always my office_?'

"Bastards, you better pay for that," he yelled after the escapees.

He grumbled to himself as he collected his weapons from around the room finally picking up his shotgun out of a pile of ashes.

He holstered Sparda and gripped Alastor in his right hand; he walked to the door and opened it he stopped and looked on the other side; there stuck on the door was a white envelope; he pulled it off, his name was written on the front in red ink no not ink blood. He turned his nose up as he ripped it open and pulled out the slip of paper written in the same bodily fluid, in tightly curled writing it said:

_Mr Dante, if you are reading this then my associates failed to escort you to our humble abode so I must resort to a last measure. We have in our possession a friend of yours, she's quite static at the moment so please come and visit, she's simply dying to see you. Gore Manor, 50 Sunshine Lane. We await your presence son of Sparda._

Dante looked up, '_great, another psycho on my case'_, he couldn't help the fact they had Trish, the subtle reference was obvious.

He screwed up the paper and let it fall to the floor; he scowled just before he let the devil out and he took to the air in a streak of blue electricity crackling fiercely in the pouring rain.

* * *

A:N: Review tell me you like it if you review you'll get to meet Blade next chapter grin Lets see if I can beat Morwen on reviews. 


	2. What The Hell Are You?

A.N: Here it is enjoy, more fighting and some Blade(grin)

* * *

**Half Breed Effort**

**Chapter 2 What the Hell are you?**

He flew over the dark city searching; he landed atop of a two story building, he had the uneasy feeling again; looking into the alley below him he saw a small group of people, probably the ones who got away from him.

He jumped down surprising them; jamming Alastor in one's back looking at the others as their friend's remains fluttered to the floor.

"You guys missed the party," he threw Alastor like a dart pinning one to the stone wall, not missing a beat he drew his shotgun and let one to his left have it in the face, he shot another in the torso leaving an arch of ash as he was blown backwards.

The last one kicked him in the back sending him sprawling onto the wet ground, his shotgun spinning away from him into the shadows. He flipped onto his back then to his feet drawing Ebony and Ivory only to see his attacker crumble without even pulling the trigger. He soon found out why.

A black silhouette stood in front of him, the glint of a silver blade and a barrel of a gun pointed in his face.

The black guy stepped out of the shadows completely clad in black, a black coat, guns, shades and tattoos.

They stared at each other, both sensing the darkness in the other's soul. Neither lowered their weapons.

"And you would be?" Dante ventured.

"I could ask you the same thing," came the gruff reply.

Another silence followed where both men regarded each other.

Dante was getting the same feeling from this guy as from the others but to a lesser extent.

"What are you?" Dante growled.

"What are _you_? You're no vampire."

'_Vampire? You have got to be kidding,'_ his dismay must have shown on his face as the black man continued.

"Those guys you dusted, vampires," he grinned showing his pointed teeth.

"Vampires, well that's new. Evils evil, now you're dust," Dante jumped and shot rapidly at the dark figure who dived out of the way sending his own volley of projectiles at Dante who jumped higher using the building as leverage.

Dante lost sight of the dark figure as he somersaulted and landed back on the ground, his boots splashing in the gathering puddles.

The silence was eerie but Dante knew full well the fight wasn't over, he dodged the blade thrust at him from his right and ducked a spinning silver blur letting loose a barrage of bullets into the shadows from where the assault had come; he heard the bullets hit the stone. He'd missed.

He rolled out of the way of a spray of bullets and sent some shots behind him, he grinned hearing a grunt of pain as one of his bullets hit its mark.

He spun to finish off the smartass when he was met by a familiar sight of the black guy's gun in his face.

"I'm not evil," he growled, "So don't shoot me."

Dante was a little taken aback, "Then what are you?" he snapped.

The black man growled, "Why should I tell you, you're no human."

"No, half human," Dante spoke levelly, he didn't need this, he had to find Trish.

"Half vampire?" the black man straightened his posture, the gun never wavering.

Dante narrowed his eyes, "Half devil," he smiled; the guy wasn't expecting that, "I'd love to stay and play but I've got a blonde babe waiting for me," he holstered his guns and turned to leave.

"Wait," came the inquiring voice of the black dude.

Dante turned, more annoyed than anything, "Wha…" he stopped mid question as a sword was thrust in his chest, his grinning attacker on the other end.

Dante sighed taking hold of the blade and backing up pulling himself free, healing instantly as his devil blood got to work.

"You'd be surprised how often that happens," Dante smirked at the stunned man's face as he jerked the sword, letting it fall to the floor with a metallic clang, he turned to go again then decided to turn back, "Just tell me…aw forget it," he turned to the wall and wrenched Alastor free and walked on.

"Hey," the guy yelled after him.

'_This guy _so_ has a death wish_,' Dante spun to face him.

"You dropped this," he grinned holding the shotgun, he tossed it and the demon hunter caught it with ease.

"Thanks…" he ventured cautiously.

The black guy only grinned and spun on his heel and disappeared into the shadowy alley.

Dante raised an eyebrow, '_strange.'

* * *

_

_A.N: Yeah you got some Blade in that chapter are you happy, he'll be back, next stop Gore Manor (grin) Now make me happy review!_


End file.
